1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the use of a sleeve which comprises a slot extending between the axial ends of the sleeve and delimited by opposite flanks of the wall, as a stirrer installation aid.
The invention further relates to a method to install a stirrer element on a stirrer shaft arranged within a bioreactor.
The invention further relates to a bioreactor with a stirrer shaft on which a stirrer element is positionable, the shaft being driveable by a drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
When commissioning bioreactors that have a stirrer, it is necessary to mount stirrer elements on the stirrer shaft of the stirrer. To ensure optimal flow characteristics, care must be taken that the stirrer elements are placed at a defined position on the stirrer shaft. Installation and adjustment of the height, i.e. in particular the spacing between the stirrer element and the reactor floor and/or ceiling, is often a complicated and time-consuming step.
With regard to reusable bioreactors in particular, the stirrer elements must always be removed during cleaning and then reinstalled on the stirrer shaft. This is difficult since the spacing must be measured and at the same time the stirrer element must be screwed in place. Moreover, in many cases the installation space is relatively difficult to access and the process of determining and maintaining the length during installation is also difficult.
A sleeve/clamping sleeve is known from DE 20 2007 007 827 U1 that is expandable and has a slot extending between its axial ends, said slot being delimited by the opposite flanks of the wall. The known sleeve is used in combination with clamp fittings for pipes.
The problem of the present invention is to simplify positioning of stirrer elements on stirrer shafts and to improve the precision of their positioning.